Quien lo diria
by charly-kun
Summary: "Este fic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro, Mundo Ranma"


Quien lo diría

**Disclaimer: Los**** personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La realización de esta historia es solo para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro, espero que les guste**

**"Este fic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o Pareja" del foro, Mundo Ranma"**

Quien lo diría que en unos pocos meses la vida cambiaría mi rutina de hace 8 años, así es desde que mi esposa Ukyo dejo este mundo dejándome lo mas hermoso que hay en esta vida, mi vida se centro en mi hija y… en las artes marciales también, aun recuerdo el día que la conocí, si como olvidarlo, era una tarde preciosa el sol no quemaba mucho puesto que el verano ya se estaba despidiendo era el ultimo domingo de vacaciones, si lo recuerdo bien…

Me encontraba corriendo, mas bien huyendo de una chica poco atractiva que me perseguía para darme una golpiza, admito que la broma que le hice fue muy pesada y que tal vez merezca esa golpiza pero bueno tendrá primero que alcanzarme, mientras seguía mi camino no me percate de lo que había adelante hasta que fue tarde ya que venia no mirando hacia adelante sino a la chica que me perseguía cerciorándome de que no estuviese cerca y fue entonces cuando ya me encontraba sentado en el suelo sin saber con que había chocado hasta que levante la mirada y grande fue mi sorpresa, ahí estaba ella frente a mi con sus manos cubriéndose el rostro, me incorpore rápidamente y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y fue cuando ella me miro, quede hipnotizado ante su belleza, era muy hermosa, note que sus mejillas cambiaron de color creo que las mías también, ya de pie no dejaba de mirarla no me percate que aun tenia agarrado su manos, su piel era suave aunque tenia un agarre fuerte, la solté suavemente y solo atine a acercarme susurrándole al oído.

-perdóname por mi torpeza- note que su piel se ruborizó, no pude decir mas palabras su belleza era intimidante…

-RANMAAAAA…- escuche mi nombre haciéndome volver del trance en el que estaba, había olvidado por unos instantes que estaba siendo perseguido así que salí corriendo sin siquiera despedirme de aquella mujer desconocida, me maldije por no preguntar quien era pero no tenia tiempo para aquello así que seguí mi rumbo.

El incidente de aquella tarde no me había dejado dormir, a mi mente venia aquella desconocida una y otra vez, cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido así que me levante, desayune y por ultimo decidí llegar temprano a clases, aunque sea por única vez, ya que era el primer día del ultimo año de estudio.

Ya en el salón de clases me encontraba con mi amiga Akane Tendo, si ella es la que me perseguía ayer, que por suerte ya me había perdonado por la broma que le hice, estábamos atentos a la clase cuando entro el director y sin mediar palabras con el maestro nos presento a una nueva estudiante.

-buen día queridos alumnos, este año tendrán a una nueva compañera de estudios- decía sonriente el director -pasa querida, preséntate a la clase-

-hola… a todos –saludo tímidamente –soy Ukyo Kuonji- dijo la nueva estudiante

-ella viene de Inglaterra así que espero que sean amables con ella- se escuchaban murmullos después de la presentación del director, toda la clase estaba sorprendida con aquella chica.

A decir verdad era muy atractiva a diferencia de mi amiga Akane pero había algo en ella me parecía haberla visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde, para mi buena suerte se sentó al lado mio así que espere, bueno toda la clase espere hasta la hora de descanso para conocer a la nueva estudiante.

Todos se presentaron amablemente, a mi me hicieron a un lado, mis demás compañeros trataban de invitarla a salir pero no conseguían nada, espere a que todos se presentara para ir a presentarme y así fue, fui el ultimo…

-hola soy ran…- fui interrumpido por aquella chica

-¿eres Ranma verdad?-quede sorprendido cuando pronuncio mi nombre

-si- conteste –pero… ¿como lo sabes?- pregunte

-veo que no me reconoces-

-oye Ranma… ¿conoces a Ukyo?- me sobresalte al escuchar a Akane puesto que estaba distraído pensando en donde la había visto

Ella con una sonrisa nerviosa me miro a los ojos –ayer a la tarde me golpeaste-

-QUEEEE…- todos gritaron exaltados hasta yo mismo grite, me quede petrificado después de eso todos me miraban mal, Akane estaba furiosa y yo no sabia donde meterme.

-jajajaja…- soltó una pequeña risa –bueno no es exactamente lo que piensan chicos- dijo haciendo tranquilizar a todos –lo que sucede es que ayer sin darnos cuenta chocamos terminando los dos en el suelo pues el venia corriendo por que estaba siendo perseguido por una chica… ¿como fue que me dijo?...-

-aaaahhh si ya recuerdo- interrumpí puesto que sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir –perdón no te reconocí con el uniforme escolar- me sentí aliviado que ella no repitiera lo que le dije ayer por que si lo hubiese hecho ya estuviese volando por los cielos.

Así que la agarre de la mano y salimos corriendo del salón, todos quedaron perplejos ante mi reacción pero ya me imaginaba lo que estaban diciendo.

-ese Ranma es un canalla… quiere a todas las chicas bonitas para el solo… seguro quiere impresionarla con lo de las artes marciales…- entre otras cosas mas.

Corrimos hasta el patio de la escuela, ella se soltó rápidamente, vi la expresión de su rostro y la verdad no era nada amigable, no le había gustado que un extraño le agarrase de la mano de esa manera.

-perdón- logre decir mientras recuperaba el aliento –solo quería disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde- le dije seriamente mientras cruzaba de brazos.

-para eso me paseaste por toda la escuela! …cuando pudiste habérmelo dicho en el aula-dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura y me miraba fríamente, quede helado con esa mirada sino fuera por que el sol quemaba un poco yo ya estuviese hecho un muñeco de nieve

-si es verdad pero… - titubeé un poco –no soy bueno para las disculpas –

-que respuesta mas ridícula- me dijo mientras se alejaba

-oye espera… - la pude alcanzar –lo siento espero que me perdones, solo espero que podamos ser amigos- le dije mientras le extendía la mano

-esta bien… por esta vez lo que hiciste lo pasare por alto pero, si vuelves a hacer eso te arrepentirás- me dijo mientras también agarraba mi mano en señal de aprobación.

Así fue como empezó nuestra amistad y junto con Akane los tres éramos inseparables estudiábamos juntos, salíamos a pasear después de clases, etc. Conocimos a su padre, una persona muy agradable por cierto, que en sus tiempos libres cocinaba unos riquísimos Okonomiyaki, debo admitir que los Okonomiyaki de Ukyo eran de igual ricos que los de su padre , en fin todo era perfecto los meses pasaban rápido y nuestra amistad iba en aumento pero todo cambio una tarde…

Akane se tuvo que ir a su casa rápidamente después de clases por que tenia que hacer algunas cosas así que acordamos que si se desocupaba rápidamente nos encontraríamos los tres en el parque, la tarde era agradable a pesar del frio así que para entrar en calor decidí hacer una carrera con Ukyo y ver quien llegaba primero, debo decir que ella corría muy rápido pero no tanto como yo.

Ya en el parque nos sentamos en una banca exhaustos, estuvimos sentados un buen rato recobrando el aliento, nos pusimos a recordar del día en que nos conocimos, la note algo nerviosa pero a decir verdad se veía tierna de esa forma, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirarla en ese entonces ella tomo mis manos recuerdo que quede en shock.

-ey tus manos están heladas, deja que te las abrigo- me dijo sacando del estado en el que me encontraba.

-gr… gracias…- agradecí mientras sentía que mis mejillas aumentaban de temperatura, note que las de ella cambiaban de color y fue entonces que ella me abrazo de un momento a otro pero esta vez no me quede en shock, sentir su cuerpo junto al mio me impulso a que yo también la abrasase, me inundo ese sentimiento de protegerla ¿de que? No lo sabía pero me sentía en las nubes.

Ella se separo de mi un poco apenada por lo sucedido mi miro a los ojos mientras una de sus delicadas manos se acercaban tímidamente hacia mi rostro, estaba inmóvil todo a mi alrededor ya no existía solo éramos ella y yo, solo bastaron dos palabras para rendirme ante ella, era algo nuevo para mi nunca en mi vida me había rendido ante nadie pero ella me hacia sentir débil y fuerte a la vez.

-Te amo…- esas palabras resonaron en lo mas profundo de mi ser, me sentí en el cielo, pensé que todo era un sueño pero no… era la realidad, ella me acababa de revelar que me amaba, un sinfín de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi, sin mediar palabras la bese, nuestros labios se unieron con torpeza… era nuestro primer beso, nos separamos después de un largo tiempo puesto que nos estábamos quedando sin aliento, nos quedamos mirándonos sin querer que el tiempo pasase que este era nuestro momento y que perdurase por siempre.

-Ranma…- escuche mi nombre pero no era la voz de Ukyo, al voltear la vi parada cerca de nosotros con su rostro de sorpresa y decepción, inmediatamente su rostro cambio a una sonrisa

-Akane!- los dos pronunciamos ese nombre sorprendidos, con ese tono de haber sido descubiertos infraganti

-Perdónenme no quise interrumpirlos- atino a decir ella –recordé que olvide algo en casa… ya vuelvo…- salió corriendo al igual que nosotros detrás de ella, yo la alcance rápidamente y note que por sus mejillas rodaban algunas lagrimas ella hizo lo posible para disimular su pesar pero fue tarde ya me había dado cuenta

-no tienes que darme una explicación Ranma- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro –me alegro por ti y por Ukyo- me quede observándola y vi en su mirada una enorme tristeza en ese entonces no me di cuenta del por que

-Akane… - dijo Ukyo cuando nos alcanzó –te podemos explicar…-intentando de explicar lo que había sucedido pero fue interrumpida por Akane

-no tienen nada que explicar chicos… me alegro por ustedes dos- regalándonos una sonrisa

-no queríamos que te enteraras de esta forma…- dijo Ukyo

-no te preocupes Ukyo… esta bien, mas bien tengo algo que contarles…- haciendo una pausa como intentando tomar valor a lo que iba a decir

-ya no estudiare con ustedes…-

-QUEEEE…- recuerdo que di un fuerte grito sobresaltando a Ukyo y Akane -p… pe… pero ¿porque?... si es por lo que acabas de ver creo que estas exagerando mucho-

-no es por eso- me respondió algo molesta –lo que sucede es que recibí una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Tokio… así que mi padre me propuso ir a terminar mis estudios allá en la capital para familiarizarme con la ciudad… así que eso es lo que venia a decirles-

-no te vayas…- le dije seriamente dejando a Ukyo sorprendida ante mi reacción

-lo siento pero la decisión ya esta tomada- un liquido delgado empezó a salirle por el rabillo de sus ojos, al verla llorar la abrase para no dejarla ir, Ukyo al ver esa situación paso por nuestro lado para irse pero la detuve puesto que a Akane la quería mucho ya que éramos amigos desde hace mucho y me dolía que se alejar así de mi pero a Ukyo era a quien amaba no iba a dejar que ella se fuese.

Ese día fue de muchas emociones era un día tanto para olvidar como para recordar, pasaron los días y ya no era lo mismo nos invadió la tristeza de tan solo pensar que ya volveríamos a ver a Akane por mucho tiempo, el día que la despedimos fue un día muy triste todos estaban en la estación del tren pero yo me encontraba a un costado alejados de todos… veía como cada uno se despedía de ella hasta que la vi subir el tren, note que me buscaba con la mirada pero me escondí a pesar de querer despedirme de ella no tenia el valor de hacerlo, cuando el tren emprendió su marcha mi corazón acelero a mil por hora en ese entonces no sabia por que, Salí corriendo lo mas rápido posible y pude divisarla a través de la ventana, grite y grite su nombre pero no era suficiente ella no me escuchaba, el tren acelero su marcha aun mas y cuando pensé que no se daría cuenta, me vio, poso sus manos sobre la ventana despidiéndose de mi y ese fue el ultimo día en que la vi y no tuve el valor de despedirme de ella.

Los meses pasaron y las clases ter minaron, después de 3 meses Ukyo y yo nos comprometimos, decidimos reunir dinero antes de casarnos así que ella abrió una tienda de Okonomiyaki y yo utilice el dojo de mi padre para dar clases de artes marciales, en un año que por cierto no fue nada fácil reunimos lo suficiente y pudimos casarnos.

Después de nueve meses nos encontrábamos en el hospital, Ukyo dando todo en el parto y yo esperando impaciente por conocer al futuro sucesor de la dinastía Saotome, hasta que después de un largo tiempo un tremendo llanto se escucho hasta el pasillo, había nacido por fin, recuerdo que corrí desesperado hacia el encuentro de mi esposa pensando que había ocurrido algo pero me encontré con el cuadro mas hermoso que vi en mi vida, ella cargaba en sus brazos a mi hija, nuestra hija, me acerque temeroso temiendo que con mi torpeza le hiciera daño a nuestra hija pero Ukyo me dio la confianza que necesitaba y pude acercarme sin miedo, la cargue con cuidado, la sentía frágil, muy frágil, me acerque a mi esposa y le pregunte…

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-

A lo que ella respondió –la llamaremos… Akane- al principio me sorprendí muchísimo pero en honor a mi amiga que no veía hace mucho acepte llamarla Akane.

Todo era felicidad hasta ese entonces cuando el medico pidió llevar a mi hija a una incubadora puesto que necesitaba descansar tanto ella como mi esposa ya que había sido un parto muy duro, la enfermeras se llevaron a mi bebe pero el medico se quedo conmigo hablando en el pasillo y lo que me informo derrumbo mi mundo, toda la felicidad que tenia se transformo en desolación, en furia, tristeza, desesperación entre otras, sentía las ganas de morir pero el medico al verme en ese estado poso sus manos en mis hombros y con una voz suave y calmada me pidió que no me rindiera que ahora tenia un motivo para salir adelante… mi hija.

Mi esposa había tenido un parto riesgoso que le provoco mucha perdida de sangre y que su vida estaba en peligro y con lo débil que estaba no sobreviviría un día mas, deje al medico en el pasillo y corrí hacia ella la abrase muy fuerte, ella hizo lo mismo ya sabia de su destino, ambos lloramos por mucho tiempo pero teníamos que afrontar la realidad, ella ya no estaría mas en este mundo, me pidió que cuidase mucho de nuestra Akane y que ella desde el cielo nos estaría cuidando, después de eso ya no mostro tristeza dejo este mundo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la cual yo me enamore , aun la extraño y siempre la seguiré extrañando al principio fue duro vivir sin ella sino hubiese sido por mamá mi vida hubiese sido un caos.

Así fue mi vida durante estos ocho años, tratando de darle lo mejor a la pequeña Akane pero quien lo diría que después de todo ese tiempo la vida volvería a reunirme con mi amiga, si así es después de muchos años hace aproximadamente hace dos meses me rencontré con Akane Tendo en un campamento escolar que ella administraba en la afueras de Nerima, mi vida cobro sentido otra vez desde que ella volvió a mi…desde ese entonces todo ha sido paz y tranquilidad en mi corazón , ¿como volvió ella a mi vida?... esa es otra historia…

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia y perdonen por lo de Ukyo sé que hay muchos fans de ella (me incluyo también) pero la historia se trataba de ellos dos además esta historia me base en una película hindú que vi hace muchísimo tiempo su nombre ****Kuch Kuch Hota Hai si quieren saber la otra historia por favor háganmelo saber…**

**Espero sus **_**reviews**_


End file.
